It has been recognized that there are benefits to incorporating various types of monitoring systems in residential and commercial regions. Some of these types of monitoring systems include HVAC-type systems, intrusion monitoring systems (burglar alarm systems) as well as fire alarm and gas detection systems. Fire alarm and gas detection systems are often subject to mandatory testing on a regular basis. Some of these tests are conducted during an initial installation, expansion or modification of the system. Others are required on a periodic basis.
Where the fire alarm system incorporates smoke detectors which might be distributed throughout a region being monitored one form of testing is to sequentially direct smoke at each of the detectors. The respective detector, if functioning properly, can be expected to exhibit an alarm condition which can be sensed at a fire alarm control panel. The fire alarm control panel in response can then display or announce the presence of the detected alarm condition to a local operator.
The above process historically has required two individuals. One at the control panel. The other carries out a walk test and provides a smoke sample for each of the detectors. The individual at the fire alarm control panel can then reset the system and the individual conducting the test can be instructed via a wireless device such as a walkie-talkie or cell phone to move to the next detector to be tested. Confirmatory information can be provided to the individual conducting the walk test as to which of the detectors the system has been tested.
The above-described process requires two individuals, one at the control panel and one to conduct the walk test. In view of the expense associated with the needing to dedicate two individuals to carry out the testing process it would be desirable to be able to automate at least some of the functions that need to be carried out at the control panel in order to implement the testing process. Preferably the control panel could interact with that individual substantially in the same way as the operator has historically interacted with the individual conducting the walk test.
It would also be preferable to use the equipment presently available to such control panels to implement a one person test function. Further it would also be desirable to automatically maintain a real time log of the ongoing test process for audit purposes.